I LOVE YOU AND I MENT IT
by KITTY CAT TIME
Summary: Sebastian finds out about what Kurt and nick did and know he's mad what will happen with Nina and Jerome wedding bells between some couples
1. Chapter 1

**SEBASTIAN POV**

**I CANNOT BELIVE THAT HE WOULD CHEAT ON ME AND AFTER WE JUST STARTED DATING. THAT'S IT WE ARE DONE.**

**KURTI NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN WE'RE THROUGH!**

**DALTON /MICKENLY**

**KURT'S PHONES BEEPING WAKESD HIM HE SEE THAT HE HAS A NEW TEXT AND IT'S FROM SEBASTIAN. WHEN KURT SEE THAT HE'S BEEN DUMPED HE STARTS CRYING AND HE DRIVES TO SCHOOL HE TRIES TO PUT ON HIS BRAVE FACE BUT IT DOESN'T SHOW WELL.**

"**HI KURT"**

"**HI RACHEL"**

"**WHAT HAPPENED"**

"**I'VE BEEN DUMPED"**

"**WHO DIDI THIS TO YOU"**

"**SEBASTIAN"**

"**KURT I'M SO SORRY"**

**RACHEL WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNEW BESIDES NICK AND JEFF ABOUT HIM DATING HAS DEVELOPED FEELINGS FOR KURT SINCE AFTER THEY KISSED A MONTH AGO.**

"**KURT I WANT TO DO SOMETHING TO-FOR YOU TO GET OVER EBASTIAN TINIGHTCAN YOU MEET ME AT MY PLACE AT SIX?"**

"**SURE"**

"**THANKS"SHE KISSES HIS CHEECK AND WALKS AWAY WITH HER THOUGHTS ABOUT HOW CUTE SHE THOUGHT KURT WAS AND HOW SHE COULD MAKE HIM HAPPY.**

**Kurts pov**

**I DON'T THINK THAT I CAN MOVE ON I REALLY LOVED BAS HE WAS BETTER THAN BLAINE WE'VE ONLY DATED FOR NOT EVEN A DAY I'M SO STUPID."HEY RACH"**

"**HEY SO I WAS THINKING THAT WE COULD WATCH A MOVIE AND WE COULD DO MAKE-OVERS"**

"**OK IT SOUNDS FUN BUT IF YOU TOUCH MY HAIR I WILL HURT YOU"**

"**DEAL"**

**RACHEL AND I WERE WATCHING **_**THE SOUND OF MUSIC**_** AND SHE FELL ASLEEP AGAINST MY SHOLUDER. I HELPED HER INTO BED WHEN SHE WOKE UP AND ASKED "KURT WILL YOU SLEEP WITH ME?"**

**MY HEAD STARTED SPINNING AT THOSES SAME WORDS THAT GOT ME A BROKEN HEART BUT I STILL SAD"SURE" I SNUGGLED UP WITH RACHEL IN HER BED AND WATCHED HER GO TO SLEEP.**

**MORNING**

**RACHEL AND I ARE STARING AT EACH OTHER SMILING I INCH CLOSER AND CLOSER TILL MY LIPS ARE ON HERS. ALL MY THOUGHTS FROM THE FIRST TIME ME AND RACHEL EVER KISSED CAME FLOODING BACK HOW IT MADE EVRY MOMENT ARKWARD AND HOW PRETTY I THOUGHT SHE WAS AND WHY I WAS THINKING ABOUT HER SWEET LIPS ON MINE.**

**RACHELS THE FIRST TO PULL AWAY BEFORE I SAY"I LOVE YOU RACHEL BERRY"**

"**KURT YOU CAN'T LOVE ME I'M NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU OR ANYONE"**

"**RACHEL I DO LOVE YOU I'VE ALWAYS S HAVE EVER SINCE WE KISSED THAT FIRST TIMEBUT I'VE BEEN SO BLINDED TO SEE IT"**

"**I LOVE YOU TO KURT"**


	2. Chapter 2

**RACHELS POV**

**KURT HUMMEL LOVES ME! I CAN'T BELIVE IT IT'S ALL I EVER WANTED.**

"**HI RACHEL"**

"**HEY FINN"**

"**SO WHAT'S GOING ON WITH AND KURT"**

"**NOTHING"**

**OK SO KURT MIGHT NOT WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW SINCE PEOPLE THINK THAT HE'S INTO GUY'S WICH HE IS BUT HE LIKES ME.**

"**HI RACHY"**

"**KURTIE"**

"**HOWS MY FAVORITE GIRL"**

"**SHE'S GREAT. BUT KURT I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT US"**

"**OH"**

"**I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE INTO GUY'S OR GIRLS OR IF YOU'RE IF YOU'RE BI"**

"**RACHEL I'M NOT BI BUT I'M STILL INTO GUY'S I JUST LIKE YOU CUZ WE ALIKE IN A LOT OF WAYS"**

"**I WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW ABOUT US KURT"**

'"**I KNOW AND I THINK I'M READY"**

"**REALLY"**

"**YEAH IF IT WAS THAT EASY COMING OUT THAN THIS IS A SLICE OF PIE"**

"**EASY KURT YOU COULDN'T TELL CEDES YOU TOLD HER YOU LIKED ME WHEN YOU LIKED FINN"**

"**WELL TO BE FAIR I THOUGHT YOU WERE CUTE"**

"**THANK YOU"**

**KURT'S POV**

**RACHEL AND I LOCK HADS AS WE WALK DOWN THE HALL TO CHOIR WE WALK IN EVERBODIES STARING AT US AND THERES ONE PERSON I AM SURPRISE TO SEE. "BLAINE"**

"**SO IT IS TRUE"**

"**WHAT'S TRUE?"**

"**THAT YOU GUY'S ARE DATING"**

"**YEAH IT IS"**

"**KURT AREN'T YOU LIKE IN TO GUY'S"**

"**YEAH"**

"**SO ARE LIKE BI OR SOMETHING"**

"**NO I'M NOT BI-"**

"**ARE YOU SRIGHT"**

"**NO I'M STILL INTO GUYS BUT RACHEL IS MY LITTLE DOVE"**

"**LITTLE DOVE REALLY"**

"**WHAT I LIKE IT"**

"**SURE YOU WOULD"**

"**SO BLAINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"**

"**I CAME TO SEE YOU SEBASTIAN TOLD ME THAT YOU GUY'S BROKE UP"**

"**WHAT!**

"**KURT!"**

"**WANKY!"**

"**SANTANNA"**

"**WHY WERE YOU DATING SEBASTIAN SMYTH?"**

"**WELL WE MIGHT HAVE KISSED AND ONE THING LEAD TO ANOTHER AND WE DATED"**

"**WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE THING LEAD TO ANTHER?"**

"**LIKE I WOULD EVER LET HIM GO THAT FAR"**

"**GOOD"**

"**WHY DID YOU TWO BREAK UP"**

"**I SLEPTWITHNICK:"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**I SLEPT WITH NICK AND I KISSED HIM"**

"**SO YOU SLEPT WITH ANTHER MAN"**

"**WANKY"**

"**NO THERE WAS NO TOUGHING WE JUST KISSED AND FELL ASLEEP"**

"**WASN'T THAT HOW YOU AND RACHEL GOT TOGETHER?"**

"**HOW DO YOU NOW THAT?"**

"**I LIVE NEXT TO YOU CLOSE YOUR BLINDS"**

"**LOOK CAN WE JUST START PRACTICE"**

"**WHERES ?"**

"**HE'S SICK SO I'M TAKING OVER"**

"**OOOH! I'M GOING FIRST"**

"**YAY!**

"**NOW I SEE WHY YOU'RE DATING HER"**

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

**Lucky we're in love in every way**  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

**"I LOVE YOU RACHEL"**

"**I LOVE YOU TO"**

"**WERE WE ALWAYS THIS ANOING"**

"**YES"**

"**OK ME NEXT"**

Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

[Chorus]  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

[Verse 2]  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say

[Chorus]  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are.

**RACHEL AND I WALK HOME TOGETHER AFTER SCHOOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NINAS** POV

"**KURT!"**

"**NINA"**

"**GUESS WHAT I'M GETTING MARRIED!"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**OK NOW BOTH OF YOU MADE ME DATH"**

"**SORRY SWEETIE"**

"**WHOA SWEETIE WHAT I MISS"**

"**WELL ME GOING THROUGH A BREAK UP AND RACHEL BEING THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER"**

"**AWWWWWW!"**

"**SO ANYWAY WHO IS IT"**

"**JEROME"**

"**NO WAY HE PROPOSED?!"**

"**HE PROPOSED"**

"**I WISH YOU ALL THE LUCK IN THE WORLD"**

"**SO WHENS THE WEDDING?"**

"**IN 3 MONTHS"**

"**SO IS UNCLE CORY OK WITH THIS"**

"**YEAH I MEAN EVER SINCE GRAN S BEEN IN THHOSTBITLE HE'S BEEN REALLY HELPFUL"**

"**WELL I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU"**

"**I AM HAPPY FOR YOU TO"**

"**NINA"**

"**COMING SWEETIE"**

"


	4. Chapter 4

**BLAINES POV**

**I CAN'T BELIVE THAT KURT IS DATING RACHEL SHE'S JUST SO RACHEL I REALLY THOUGHT KURT AND ME WOULD GET BACK TOGETHER.**

"**HEY BLAINE"**

"**HI JEFF"**

"**CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING"**

"**YEAH"  
"NICK SAID THAT HE LIKED ME BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO"**

"**DO YOU LIKE HIM?"**

"**I DON'T KNOW"**

"**LOOK TELL HIM THAT YOU'RE NOT SURE BUT YOU WANT TO GIVE IT A TRY"**

"**OK THANKS BLAINE"**

"**NO PROB"**

**NICKS POV**

"**HI NICK"**

"**HI!"**

"**UMM. NICK DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM LAST NIGHT?"**

"**JUST YOU AND SEBASTIAN COMING OVER"**

"**WELL I WAS DOING MORE THAN HELPING YOU FEEL BETTER"**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"**

"**NICK DID YOU NOTICE THAN I HAVE A HICKY ON MY NECK?"**

"**YEAH I JUST THOUGHT THAT IT WAS FROM SEB"?**

"**WELL IT'S NOT IT'S FROM YOU"**

"**OH"**

"**YEAH…"**

"**KURT I'M SO SORRY I JUST WANTED MY FIRST KISS-"**

"**I KNOW AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU WANT A BOYFRIEND BUT I DON'T THINKTHAT I SHOULD BE THE ONE YOU'RE LOOKING FO I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD GO AFTER NICK"**

"**BUT WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE ME?"**

"**THEN HE'S MISSING OUT ON A GREAT GUY"**

"**THANKS KURT"**

"**NO PROB" **

**KURT KISSES MY CHEEK AND IT MAKES ME BLUSH DARK RED. I REALLY WANT TO KISS HIM ,BUT I REALLY SHOULDN'T. MY HAND SLIDES OVE HIS AND WE'RE STARING AT EACHOTHER. I START TO LEAN IN WHEN I HEAR A KNOCK ON MY DOOR."WHO IS IT"**

"**KEVIN"**

"**COME IN"**

"**HEY WHAT YOU GUYS DOING"**

"**NOTHING"**

"**I'LL BE RIGHT BACK"**

**KURT GET'S UP AND GOES INTO THE BATHROOM AND SHUTS THE DOOR.**

"**SO WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOU'RE BOYFRIEND? KEVIN WHISPERS**

"**WHAT BOYFRIEND?"**

"**KURT"**

"**OH KURT AND I AREN'T DATINGHE'S JUST MY FRIEND"**

"**OH BUT IS HE INTO GUYS"**

"**YEAH."**

"**DOES HE HAVE A BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW"**

"**I DON'T KNOW HE MIGHT STILL BE DATING SEB"**

"**SO ARE YOU DATING ANYONE?'**

"**NO BUT I HAVE THIS ONE GUY IN MIND"**

**KEVINS POV**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHY WOULDN'T ANYBODY WANT TO DATE HIM HE'S PERFECT.**

"**HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND ANYONES WHO ISN'T IN LOVE WITH YOU IS BLIND"**

"**THANKS BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUWHERE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"**

"**WE BROKE UP"**

"**OH DID I DRUNK KISS YOU TO""WHAT?"**

"**NOTHING SO WHY DID YOU GUYS BRAKE UP"**

"**I TOD HER I WAS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE"**

"**WHO'S THE GIRL?"**

"**ACTULL" IT'S A GUY"**

"**REALLY"**

"**YEAH I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM"**

"**WHO IS IT"**

"**I CAN'T SAY"**

"**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"**

"**NOTHING"**

**NICKS PHONE RANG HE ANSWERD HEY WAS TALKING TO JEFF THERE WERE A FEW YAEH AND SURE AND HE HUNG UP**

"**WHAT HAPPEN?"**

"**JEFF ASKED ME OUT"**

"**OH YAY…"**

"**I HAVE TO GET READY"**

"**WELL I'LL SEE YOU LATE"**

"**BYE K" (KEVIN)**

"**NICK WILL YOU KEEP A SECRET "**

"**YEAH"**

"**I'M DATING AGAIN"**

"**OH WHO'S THE LUCKY GUY"**

"**THAT'S IT I'M DAING A GIRL RACHEL"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nicks pov**

"**You're what?"**

"**Dating Rachel"**

"**Why?"**

"**I love her she's half of me"**

"**Ok if she makes you happy then I support you"**

"**Thanks nick"**

**WELL I GOT TO GO GET READY"**

"**HAVE FUN"**

**SEBASTIANS POV**

**I WAS WALKING TO MY DORM WHEN I BUPMED INTO SOMEONE"SORRY"**

"**NO I'M SORRY…BAS?"**

"**HUMMEL"**

"**SO I'M BACK TO HUMMEL"**

"**I'M MAD AT YOU"**

"**BAS I'M SORRY I NEVER MENT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN"**

"**SO YOU DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN WHY'D YOU LET HIM GIVE YOU A HIM A HICKY"**

"**BAS WHAT HAPPENNED WITH NICK WAS A MISTKE I DID LOVE YOU"**

"**YOU LOVED ME"**

"**YEAH"**

"**I LOVED YOU TO"**

"**BAS I HOPE THAT WE CAN BE FRIENDS AGAIN I REALLY LIKED THAT"**

"**I DON'T KNOW. I NEED TIME"**

"**OK. I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU LATER"**

"**BYE"**

**KURT'S POV**

**WOW SEEING BAS REALLY MAD ME WANT TO CRY I REALL Y DID LOVE PHONE RINGS A FEW MINUTES AFTER I'VE LEFT."HELLO?'**

"**HEY SWEETIE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN CRYING"**

"**NO IT'S JUST ALLERGIES"I LIED**

"**OK WELL I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU"**

"**OK I LOVE YOU"**

"**LOVE YOU TO"**

**WHAT'S THE SURPRISE PLASE COMMENT**


	6. Chapter 6

**RACHELS POV**

**OHH I CAN'T WAIT FOR KURT TO GET HERE THIS SURPRISE IS EVERYTHING.**

"**RACHEY"**

"**KURTE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL …WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**

"…"

"**KURT"BEFORE I CAN EVEN ASK KURT RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM. I GUESS THAT I'LL TAKE THAT AS A NO.**

**NEXT WEEK**

**KURT HASN'T TALKEN TO ME SINCE I PROPOSED I THNIK IT'S REALLY OVER FOR US."KURT"**

"**YES?"**

"**ARE YOU OK?'**

"**YEAH I'M FINE"**

"**KURT YOU CAN'T KEEP ADVODING HER"**

"**WHO?"**

"**RACHEL KURT! KURT YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING"**

"**WHY SHOULD I YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT"**

"**I KNOW RACHEL ASKED YOU TO MARRY HER"**

"**I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT"**

"**YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING MIGHT AS WELL START NOW HERE SHE COMES"**

**SANTANA WALKS AWAY.**

"**HI KURT"**

"**HI RACHEL"**

"**KURT CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING"**

"**YEAH"**

"**WHY ARE YOU ADVODING ME"**

"**I'M NOT"**

"**KURT YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME IN A WEEK"**

"**LOOK RACHEL I WANT TO BE WITH YOU BUT…" LOWERS VOICE "I DON'T THINK I'M READY FOR MARRIAGE AND FOR IT TO BE WITH A GIRL AND SOMEONE LIKE YOU"**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEANSOMEONE LIKE ME?'**

"**NO RACHY THAT CAME OUT WRONG"**

"**NO I GET IT YOUR IMBERISSED ABOUT MARRYING ME THAT YOU'D NEVER WANT TO MARRY ME"**

"**RACHEL PLEASE-"**

"**NO I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN KURT!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurts pov

Why did I have to say that?! I really do love Rachel and I want to be with her but I don't think I'm ready to get married.

Hi kurt

Blaine I haven't seen you since you transferred

I know I've just been too busy with Sebastian

What's wrong with Sebastian?

He won't talk to anyone but nick and me and he misses warbler meetings

_**I hope that he's not sad about us breaking up. I think that I should go see him**_

_**You should he only talks about you. I didn't know you guys were so serious**_

_**Neither did I **_

_**So do you want to go see him now?**_

"_**Yeah**_

_**Come on**_

_**Dalton Sebastian's pov**_

_**Oh god I miss him so much why did I act so stupid. But he cheated on me why should I be sad? Because you love him a voice inside my head shouted out.**_

_**Seb? Are you in there?**_

_**Yeah come on in**_

_**Hey I have someone who wants to see you**_

_**Hey bas…**_

_**Go away! I hissed**_

_**Please bas I really want to talk**_

_**I don't want to talk to you**_

_**A loud slam came from my door and a click form the lock.i noticed that blaine was gone.**_

_**Blaine!**_

_**You guys are going to talk!**_

_**I heard footsteps walking away.**_

_**Bas please**_

_**What do you want?**_

_**I want to talk to you about…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurtspov**

**I can't believe I'm saying this "I wanted to talk about us"**

"**theres nothing to talk about"**

"**Bas I care about you"**

"**Really?"**

"**yeah I'm really sorry for what I didi to you but I love you and maybe we canbe friends again"**

"**I'd like that"**

"**so I've heard that you are acting weird why?"**

"**well first it was about us but now i…"**

"**you what?"**

"**I heard about you and Rachel and I thought that you were over me so I thought I'm not good enough for anyone"**

"**bas I know that's not true if no one thinks that you're cute and they don't fall in love with you then they're crazy"**

"**thanks… so what's with you and Rachel"**

"**she asked me to marry her"**

"**Did you say yes?"**

"**well not exactly"**

"**what happened"**

"**I ran"**

"**why?"**

"**I don't think I'm ready for marriage and for it to be with someone that I just started dating for less than a week"**

"**I know how you feel but if you really love her you'll think about it"**

"**thanks I go to go"**

"**bye"**

**Rachels pov**

"**kurt what are you doing I said I didn't want to see you ever again!"**

"**plese just listen"**

"**fine"**

"**Rachel barba berry… will you marry me?"**

"…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachel's pov**

**I cannot belive kurt just said that."what?"**

"**Marry me"**

"**kurt I- are you sure?"**

"**more than anything I love you rachel"**

"**no"**

"**what?"**

"**no kurt I can't"**

"**why not?"**

"**kurt I'm not going to marry you!"**

"**fine"**

**What's going on in here"**

"**nothing"**

**Next 6 weeks**

**Kurt and Rachel made up and they're not dating again maragige is still on Kurt's mind but he's waiting for the right time.**

**kurt's pov**

"**blaine"**

**Yeah?"**

"**do you want to go out tonight"**

"**Um… yah"**

"**great. Great" yes!**

**That night**

"**kurti'm sorry"**

"**for what?"**

"**for hurting you and cheating on you"**

"**it's finei already forgave you"**

"**thank you"**

"**I… love you blaine"**

"**I love you to"**

**My phone started ringing right when I was about to kiss Blaine. "sorry" I whisperd"hello?"**

"**hi kurt"**

"**bas?" I whisped.**

"**Yeah"**

"**look bas this isn't the best time I'm on a date"**

"**oh with blaine"**

"**yeah"**

"**oh.."**

"**what's wrong"**

"**I was going to ask you out"**

"**oh bas I'm sorry but how bout I take you on a date tomorrow?"**

"**I'd like that"**

"**great o I'll see you tomorrow"**

"**bye"**

**Bas and I hang up and I go back to Blaine"**

"**hey sorry about that"**

"**not problem"**

"**blaine if we started dating again and I hung out with sebation a lot would you think that something going on?"**

"**well yes but I'd believe you if you said that nothing was going on"**

"**I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said that joy kissed you"**

"**I'm sorry I let he kiss me "**

**I lean over and give Blaine a sweet kiss on the lips..**


	10. Chapter 10

Next day

"**hi bas"**

"**hi um.. are you nervous?"**

"**yeah"**

"**don't be we both know that this is just as friends"**

"**yeah so where do you want to go"**

"**it's a surprise"**

"**wow"**

**Scandal**

"**scandels really?"**

"**yeah"**

"**bas I've been here and it was with you "**

"**I know but it's just us"**

"**ok so…"**

"**do you wanto a drink "**

"**no I don't think that I'm going to drink"**

"**ok.. kurt?"**

"**yes"**

"**is that your friend Rachel?"**

"**yeah "**

"**she looks lonely you should go talk to her"**

"**I don't think she wants to talk to me"**

"**come on just do it"**

"**fine" I walk ove to a onely Rachel in the back of the room."hi"**

"**hi… what are you doing here?"**

"**same as you going out on a Friday"**

"**I'm mad at you"**

"**Rachel look I really love you and I did want you to marry me"**

"**okiss me"**

"**what?"**

"**kiss me to prove it"**

"**I ca't"**

"**why not"**

"**I'm on a date"**

"**with blaine"**

"**no Sebastian"**

"**kurt no one is going to be good to you like me"**

"**rach that's not true"**

"**if it's not then leave me here all alone"**

"**fine"**

"**fine"**

**I leave Rachel and go back to my bas … my bas I like the sound of that"**

"**hi I'm back"**

**Bas presses his lips to mine, my eyes widen as his lips caresses mine.**

"**bas are you drunk?"**

"**a little"**

"**ok now I really need that drink"**

**Bas's house**

"**so this is my house"**

"**wow you must've really liked blaine if you have all these pictures"**

"**yesah just don't lokk in the cabnet"**

"**why?"**

"**no reason"  
" I love you" wow that's the drunk talking but I don't care**

"**I love you to"**

"**kiss me"**

**Bas kiss fells so good I wonder why I ever 'slept' with nick?**

**Morning**

"**I wake up in an unfirmialer bed. "Where am i?"I look to my left to see bas fast asleep."Oh my god not again"**

"**well morning to you to"**

"**bas it happened again"**

"**why did"**

"**I got drunk"**

"**so you've been drunk before"**

"**I know but I've only drunk three times and I threw up on ms. Pillsberry"**

"**kurt it doesn't matteer**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt's pov

"**Doesn't matter bas I don't remember anything how do I know we didn't do anything?"**

"**Kurt calm down you know I'd never take advantage over you"**

"**How do I know that bas I know you."**

"**What's that suppose to mean"**

"**I know that you don't do relationships you just want one thing"**

"**if you feel that way then leave"**

"**fine,."**

"**fine"**

**Rachel's pov**

"**hi kurt"**

"**so you're talking to me"**

"**Kurt I'm sorry for what I said last night"**

"**what are you talking about?"**

"**Kurt you don't have to lie I said I'm sorry"**

'**Rachel I don't know what you're talking about"**

"**Kurt why are you acting like you don't know?"**

"**rach I'm not acting I really don't know"**

"**fine lie to me" I hate him, but he's so cute.**

"**rach don't do this to me"**

"**just leave me alone" **

**Kurt's pov**

**Rachel is a lot of work why did I date her?**

"**Hi Kurt"**

"**Hey Blaine"oh my go I cannot believe that he's kissing me I missed this kiss so much. But there's one thing that bothers me. "blaine can I ask you something?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Are we back together?"**

"**I guess … yeah but if you think that we shouldn't then I'll wait for you"**

"**No it's not that I don't want to be with you i-it's just that i-I went out with Sebastian and we got drunk and I woke up in his room"**

"**Oh… when was this"**

"**Last night"**

"**Do you remember anything?"**

"**I just remember that we kissed and Rachel was there but she hates me right now"**

"**KURT I STILL WANT TO BE WITH AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU AND SEBASTIAN WENT OUT I JUST CARE ABOUT YOU"**


End file.
